libertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Tximec Kingdom
The Tximec Kingdom is a major civilization on the Tximec Peninsula in Dawnland. It is the second largest polity on Dawnland by size after the Runapacha empire, and the largest in terms of population. A majority of its population is located in its capital, Cualtzin, one of the largest cities in the world. The Tximec's central position in Dawnland makes it the liaison between Imperia and Libertalia, along with other lands such as Sino. The Tximec Kingdom is a global crossroads and leading scientific and financial power. Economy The Tximec are one of the wealthiest realms in the world, thanks to a large cache of valuable minerals including gold, silver, cabalite, iron, and precious stones. Acting as a go-between between Sino (and by extension Imperia) and Libertalia, Tximec traders were also able to buy and sell goods such as gunpowder from Sino and sugarfruit from Libertalia to the respective lands that needed it, all at a considerable mark-up. The Tximec are also notable manufacturers, specializing in jewelry, scientific equipment, and masonry. Tximec jewelry is considered some of the finest in the world, treasured even by the Imperian elite, who make it one of the few exceptions in terms of socially-acceptable imported goods. Government The Tximec government is headed by a monarch known as a tlatoani, along with an elite band of councillors that varies in size from ruler to ruler. The current tlatoani is the long-ruling Quetzalcuahmoc. The tlatoani is the Tximec's spiritual leader and commander-in-chief, leading an elite squadron of soldiers and battle-priests known as the Serpent's Guard, and leading ceremonies dedicated to the Feathered Serpent in Cualtzin. Priests of the Serpent's Guard and their assistants lead worship in the Tximec's many temples and collect several different taxes to fund the near-constant construction of new temples and forts in their ever-expanding cities. Inheritance of the throne is as full of intrigue and conspiracy as the courts in Imperia. On the face, the tlatoani chooses a hereditary successor that is deemed the most powerful, typically an oldest child, although this can be changed at any time. Thus, when a tlatoani passes away, it is not uncommon for a dozen pretenders to claim they were the dearly deceased's final chosen successor, leading to weeks, months, and often years of political turmoil. Climate & Geography The Tximec Kingdom is located north of Runapacha and south of the Dawnland Nations. Most of kingdom is located on the Tximec Peninsula, which extends just west of Guara. The kingdom's western shore is rocky and mountainous. The Te'Toton Mountains, referred to as the "Crown Jewels" by Imperians, are filled with precious stones and valuable minerals that are mined and shipped by saddle llama to Cualtzin or the eastern trading port of Xochilal. While not as steep as the mountains in Runapacha, the terrain is still unfriendly for human settlement. Lake Atzintli, where Cualtzin was built, is located slightly up the base of the Te'Toton and is less humid than the heavily forested areas it borders. The central region is covered in thick jungle and rainforest. Some of these jungles are maintained and shaped by man, with paved roads and elaborate sustainable farms. Others are truly esoteric, teeming with ferocious ground sloths, diamond constrictors, and other deadly jungle beasts. These primeval jungles contain the ruins of the Tximec's many failed ancestors, and are of great interest to archaeologists, treasure hunters, and cultists around the world. On the eastern shores of the kingdom, swamps, marshes, and mangroves dot the landscape. Small stilt villages are the only settlements for miles and transportation by raft, canoe, or paddle board is necessary to avoid the crocoatl, uperu, and flame-gilled axolotl that hunt for prey in the murky waters. Society & Culture Tximec society rivals Imperia in its class structure and rigidity between its different castes. The hierarchy from highest to lowest follows as such: Nobility, Priesthood, Military, Scholars, Commoners, Prisoners of War. Marriage rarely strays more than one step down this social ladder, although a prisoner marrying a Tximec citizen earns their freedom, so these marriages are quite common and often strictly business. Tlatoli is the language of the Tximec empire, spoken by nobility and commoners alike. Patwah is commonly known to traders, merchants, and sailors for its use in Libertalia, particularly Cinnamon City. Tximec diplomats study other formal and academic languages around the world, such as Imperia's Lingua and Sino's Qin-Tang. The Tximec are renowned and take great pride in their architecture, which is seen as sturdy, functional, and distinctly stylish. Elaborate step pyramids, often highly decorated and gilded with gold plating and glimmering with large precious stones, are a common site for the Tximec's many temples and governmental buildings. Amphitheaters holding beatieball courts are often one of the first buildings erected during a new city. The Tximec value growth and productivity, so almost all cities are constantly being added to and expanded upon, creating vast sprawling metropolises with several empty buildings.Category:Places